Not Soon Enough
by Kalira69
Summary: Tobirama knows he has options for how his path, his life will proceed from here. He has simply already made his choice.


Written for Founders Week 2019 Day 3: Choices

Written, in fact, as a surprise bit of inspiration I was most happy to receive . . . even if it did come sometime after 2am yesterday.

* * *

"Tobirama!"

"Let _go_, Sasuke." Tobirama said flatly, eyes narrowing.

He dropped Tobirama's arm with alacrity, taking half a step back, but his dismayed look swiftly cleared to stubbornness. "I'm not trying to force you into anything," he said, "I _would_ never."

_Could_ never, Tobirama thought, barely keeping his lip from curling.

"I am only offering you a _choice_." Sasuke said, leaning forwards a little.

Tobirama's brow rose. "A . . . choice." he repeated dryly.

"You know how I . . . admire you," Sasuke said with a glint in his eye, "how my _clan_ admire you, appreciate you; your brilliance, your resourcefulness and power. . ."

"I admire Inuzuka Sogane," Tobirama said archly, "I have never once considered cornering the man and presenting him with a proposal. Of any kind."

"He is rather less impressive than are you yourself." Sasuke said, and Tobirama's jaw tightened. "It _is_ a proposal, it has nothing to do with the other offer I - our clan - has made for Konoha, it is only . . . you deserve a choice. You deserve. . ."

His heated glance made it clear what he thought Tobirama deserved, or at least what he desired to _give_.

Tobirama took a step away, turning. "No." he said again, simply.

"Please, Tobirama-"

"What you do not grasp, Sasuke," he said, pausing at the door and looking back, "is that there was never a _choice_ to be made at all. Not in this." He smiled slightly and slipped out the door, leaving Sasuke behind and soon leaping out the window, eager to be across the village and already late, due to the unexpected snag that had come at the close of his meeting with the Sarutobi clan head.

Tobirama shook his head. Choice. Proposal. _Properly appreciated_.

His lip _did_ curl this time, and he growled quietly as he darted across the village, arrowing towards the banked volcano that was all but a beacon to his senses. A comfortable heat, for all its searing strength; Tobirama had grown to find it . . . relaxing.

Enflaming.

Tobirama snorted, a smile tugging at his lips as he crossed over the wall and passed through the trees to a small clearing. He dropped down to the grass and hummed softly.

"You're late." Madara said, straightening and turning towards Tobirama. He was smiling slightly, though the downwards tilt at the corners of his mouth said he might be trying to scowl. "Are you all right?"

"Sasuke had an. . ." Tobirama sighed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. He delayed me slightly. My apologies."

"As long as you're well." Madara said, his chakra smooth and his expression open. He _meant_ it. Tobirama wasn't _that_ late, true, but. . . He smiled at Madara, dipping his head slightly. "Would you like me to toast him for you?" Madara added, and Tobirama startled.

Madara was smirking, his eyes glinting with mischief, and Tobirama smothered a laugh.

"Is that a traditional requirement as well?" Tobirama asked playfully, though soft, not mocking.

Madara grinned wickedly. "Why, what manner of suitor would I be if I were not capable of roasting a few enemies in your name." he said lightly, bowing his head as he clasped Tobirama's hand lightly, fingertips stroking his palm, and brushed the back with a feathery kiss.

Tobirama's breath caught, and he felt the tightly-controlled flare in Madara's chakra, making him shiver. "Hardly- Hardly an _enemy_." he said, struggling to hold on to the playful mood.

"Enemy," Madara said, pausing to swallow and releasing Tobirama's hand with a last caress of his thumb, "irritant . . . what's the difference?" he teased, his voice a little rough.

Tobirama laughed softly, and caught Madara's hand again himself, tangling their fingers together. Madara smiled warmly. "Well," Tobirama countered, stepping a little closer, "if it is any type of requirement . . . allow me to express my assurance that you are _quite_ capable of searing away any enemies I might have, should it become necessary."

He stroked Madara's cheek with two fingers, sliding back towards his jaw, and Madara's lashes fluttered as he leaned subtly into the touch. Tobirama swallowed hard and forced himself to step back, releasing Madara's hand.

He appreciated the path Madara had taken - it had no doubt been the only way they _could_ have proceeded, slow and careful and structured - but. . .

But Madara had all but _won_ him, and much as he had found delight and sweetness in these steps, he was now longing for the end they promised.

"Well, if I cannot offer you any seared enemies," Madara said, clearing his throat, "I do have something else for you. Would you like it before we have dinner?" he asked, stepping back and gesturing to the blanket spread out on the low slope down to the small stream.

"Please." Tobirama asked, too eager - too curious - to wait, though he was also hungry, and Madara, he had discovered to his surprise, was a wonderful cook.

Madara looked quite pleased to proceed before their meal, however, and gestured Tobirama to the blanket as he returned to the one still-wrapped furoshiki nearby. He unwrapped it himself, then sat opposite Tobirama, breath slightly unsteady, and presented it to him.

Tobirama took the small box and met Madara's eyes for a long moment, tilting his head.

Madara took a short, sharp breath and smiled, slightly wavering. "For- Forgive me if it isn't yet time, but. . ." He gestured to the box.

Tobirama's lips pursed slightly with confusion, and he bent his head and opened the box.

He froze.

Lying on a bed of rich blue silk there was a small enamelled pendant. An Uchiha uchiwa. With a Senju vajra detailed across the brilliant red and white. He swallowed and it took him a long moment to lift his head once more and look at Madara.

He shifted slightly, meeting Tobirama's eyes. "Is. . . Is it too soon?" he asked quietly.

Tobirama licked his lips. He smiled, slowly broadening, his eyes damp. "No, Madara. It isn't too soon." He paused, taking a breath, his heart fluttering. "Oh. I-" He glanced at it again. "Oh."

"Tobirama?" Madara asked, leaning slightly closer.

"It's not too soon." Tobirama said again, then tucked the box into one palm, thumb across the pendant to keep it in place, and moved towards Madara, catching his hand with his own free one. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" he asked.

Madara made a soft sound, pinking, then grinned, pulling Tobirama to him and resting their brows together. Tobirama nuzzled their noses together, laughing softly, and Madara echoed him, clasping their twined fingers a little more closely.

Their laughter faded and they shared a look for a few long, breathless moments. Then they came together with a soft, lingering kiss, warm and _so wonderful_, all the more perhaps that Tobirama had been longing for it for the past few weeks of the courtship if not longer.

"I love you." Tobirama said softly as their lips parted, staying close.

"I _adore_ you." Madara offered in return, pressing Tobirama's hand to his chest, just over the hard, quick throb of his heart.


End file.
